Catnip
by Niimura-sama
Summary: Pure yaoi pron. Aizen x Neko Gin pairing. Enjoy! And of course Aizen is seme


**This is pure sex. Want something with a plot? Well you're not getting it here!**

**Like your yaoi porn? Then this is the story for you! x3**

* * *

Gin's ear twitched in response to the hand that placed itself on his shoulder. "Ahh, hello hello, dearest Sosuke Aizen," he sang.

"And what might you be up to?" Aizen asked, now standing next to him.

"Honestly, I was waitin' for you," he purred, turning to face Aizen.

"And why would you be doing that, pray tell?" Aizen spoke as the cat ear on Gin's head. "Has someone been a horny kitty?"

Gin purred in response as his tail flicked and wrapped itself around Aizen's free hand. Aizen smiled at the neko's reaction, eyeing Gin with lust. He knew Gin always looked forward to the times like this. He's told his lover Ai numerous times that he's the only one who can please him and relieve him of his sexual tension. He wouldn't think twice if he had to choose between Aizen or any of the female arrancars throughout Las Noches. Nothing more was needed to say when Gin pressed his body against Aizen's with a rumbling purr vibrating in his chest. Aizen pulled by his hips as they walked to another room. Gin was giving Aizen's neck multiple kisses as Aizen massaged Gin's long white tail. Finally finding a good empty room, they viewed it seeing that it was only furnished with a couch and a large table in the center.

"This'll work," he said before returning to send hickeys to Aizen's neck.

Aizen lifted Gin with ease as he carried him over to the couch. He laid him down gently, then returned the favor by giving Gin his own hickeys. Gin's small white ears were tilted back in pleasure as Aizen ripped open his top and sent kisses down his chest. Gin wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck when he came back up and put them in a powerful kiss. Aizen took this opportunity to force his tongue into Gin's mouth, immediately taking control over his mouth. Gin didn't mind, of course. He loved it when his master played rough with him.

Wasting no more time on foreplay, Aizen quickly stripped himself. They returned to the kiss as Aizen removed the rest of Gin's clothes. Gin gave a slight gasp into the kiss when he felt one of Aizen's fingers probing his entrance.

"Lord Aizen," Gin gasped in his ear.

"Yes?" he replied in a deep, soothing voice. He had licked his fingers and was massaging Gin's entrance, eliciting a purr from the cat.

"You're gunna fuck me pretty damn good, ain't ya?"

"Hell yes."

At Aizen's reply, he had Gin's erection in his strong, soft hands, massaging it slowly. Gin had a tight grip with his arms around Aizen's neck as Aizen was probing his entrance again, but now with his large, erect member. Gin gave a growl in reaction to Aizen's obvious teasing. He wanted his master inside him, and he wanted it _now_. Aizen understood what Gin was asking for and gladly gave it to him. Aizen thrust himself deeply into his uke until his entire length filled the uke's insides. Gin yelped a gasp -along with a moan- of pleasure. They quickly got into rhythm with Aizen's strong thrusts as Gin bucked his hips with him. Gin gripped the sides of the couch that he could, throwing his head back with a moan. Aizen had one hand stroking Gin's cock with another hand digging his nails into Gin's sides. Aizen licked up Gin's chest to his neck, giving a few more marks of dominance. Gin gave a small moan when the magic of Aizen's hands made him orgasm. Gin's warm fluid drenched Aizen's hands. He could feel it as Aizen rubbed his cum-covered hands along his body. Gin played with Aizen's soft brown hair. His breathing was becoming shortened. To Gin's surprise, Aizen picked him up, still thrusting into him strongly. The next thing he knew, his back was pressed against the table. The sturdy table barely moved with Aizen's rough thrusts. Gin now had a grip on Aizen's hair. Aizen was doing a damn good job to elicit moans from the neko as one hand was toying with Gin's nipple with his tongue flicking and teasing the other.

"F-Faster…A-Aizen…!" Gin managed to gasp. His seme happily obeyed. His thrusts now came out completely and he would ram back into his uke. They were now in another deep kiss, their thrusts in a fast rhythm. It was only a matter of time now. Gin clawed Aizen's back, sensing this fun was coming to an end. His ears where put back in the pleasure, and in the sadness of knowing that they were almost finished. Gin released a gasp of pleasure in unison to Aizen's grunt. With his last, strong thrust, Aizen pressed his entire member deep into his uke. Gin gave a moan as the intensity recoiled. He could feel Aizen's warm seed flow and cover his insides. They embraced in another kiss, this one being long and passionate, unlike the lustful kisses from the heat of the moment. Aizen slowly pulled out and examined their surroundings.

"I wonder who's going to clean things up around here…" he smiled. Gin grinned back. He didn't even have to look around to know that there was most likely cum and sweat everywhere, covering their bodies, the table, and soaking into the couch. Another hint was that his tail was definitely covered in their cum.

"Feel better, Gin?" Aizen asked, helping him sit up.

Gin gave him another sweet kiss. "Of course. You know you're the only one who can fulfill me…"

"Quite literally," Aizen kissed his neko uke on the forehead.

* * *

Grimmjow waited at the long table, sitting in his usual chair.

"Where the hell is Aizen?" Grimmjow grunted, becoming impatient.

"Busy fucking Gin," Szayel replied to Grimmjow.

"The hell? How do you know?"

"I heard Gin's moans on my way here," Szayel rolled his eyes.

"That's pretty gross, you know," Grimmjow pointed out to Szayel.

"So are you and your obsession with Ichigo."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed your yaoi sex you pervert!**

_Aren't you more of a pervert for writing it?_

_**You go to hell you piece of garbage!**_

_-runs away crying-_

**_(Inside joke) _**:D


End file.
